Gi
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: Regina is sick and too stubborn to ask for help, she and Emma have created some sort of friendship but both can't deny their growing feelings. How will Emma's concern for the brunette fare when the morning comes? One-shot, Swan Queen


"Hey kid," she laughed as the boy barrelled into her arms after flinging the door open, she winced as she heard it rebound loudly from the wall. Moments later, her fears were confirmed when an extremely agitated, if a little tired looking, Regina came stomping from the kitchen.

"Henry Daniel Mills, what have I told you about being so careless?" Emma couldn't help but notice the lack of authority in her tone; it was almost tame and filled with extra husk. "And what are you looking at Emma?" they had moved on to a first name basis now, their conversations more friendly than they had ever been but there was still some trepidation there, even through all that they had experience together, the good and the bad.

The blonde jumped at having being caught staring but quickly used the excuse of her son's impending stay as a distraction, "you got everything you need?" Henry smiled at the temporary reprieve and nodded excitedly, it had finally become an understanding between his mother's that he would spend every other weekend and Wednesday nights at the apartment and the rest of his time would be spent at the mansion, that way both got an equal amount of time with him saving the need for unnecessary arguments.

Regina quickly disappeared into the living room, Emma couldn't help but track the woman's movement with her eyes. Gone was the usual strut, in its place was a sluggish kind of walk. Her shoulders weren't held as high as normal and her arms were held tight around herself as if trying to hold together. Then Emma realized that she shouldn't actually be noticing this much, Henry clearly hadn't.

"What's wrong with your Mom kid?"

Henry looked up with his brow furrowed before noticing the concern etching the blonde's face, "oh that? I think she's sick."

"You think?" she looked at him with amused confusion, how could he not know if his mother was sick? He lived with the woman for god sakes. He only shrugged in reply. The sound of heels followed by Regina alerted Emma to her return. As the woman grew closer she couldn't help but study her, her tanned skin was decidedly paler and the glow of confidence that always seemed to envelope her had faded. There were the beginnings of bags under her deep brown eyes that, upon closer inspection, were tinged a light red from obvious exhaustion. The hand that wasn't holding out Henry's backpack to the boy was still wrapped around her stomach, the fingers trembling slightly. She was clearly sick. The question was, why did Emma care so much?

"Okay now, you mind Emma Henry and do exactly what she asks of you. I don't want to hear of any disobedience or defiance, is that clear?" Less than a year ago, the question would have earned the brunette an eye roll from both Henry and his birth mother. Now, however, Henry only grinned and moved to pull her into a hug as Emma smiled on at the interaction whilst noticing the change. The smile grew warmer as she watched Regina drop her head to leave a kiss on her son's head, it changed to a frown when she stopped halfway and lifter her head once more with a small scolding shake, then Emma realized why. She didn't want to chance Henry catching whatever she had. It was in these moments that the blonde really couldn't help but send out thanks to the universe for placing her son with such a mother. Such a loving, caring, adoring mother who considered little things like holding back the kisses she so desperately wanted to give in favour of keeping her child healthy.

With a last squeeze to make up for the lack of a kiss, she pushed him away from her body and gave him a playful wink which he returned with a laugh. "Love you Mom."

She brushed a hand across his forehead in order to move his unruly hair, noting at the same time his need for a haircut very soon, at a different time she would have faltered and her eyes would have filled with overjoyed tears that she was allowed to hear that again after so long but now, now that they had been working so hard to achieve what they once had, she simply drank it in and enjoyed that she was allowed to have this time now. "I love you too Henry"

With that he turned to Emma and headed down towards the yellow bug parked outside, she gave one last look to the brunette who gave a polite smile and followed her son.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening, when David and Snow had asked to take their Grandson out for ice cream, that the blonde gave any thought to Regina. She had been busy washing through the dishes from dinner, Snow had cooked a lasagne and while it was nice, she couldn't help but think about Regina and the night she had cooked for her.

* * *

"_Need any help?" she peered around the doorway and smiled when she found the usually stoic mayor to be wearing a little frilly apron over one of her power suits. Regina looked so domestic yet still retained her edge; it was an envious and somewhat endearing quality which confused Emma to no end. Surely she couldn't be having feelings for her son's adoptive mother, it was weird, it was wrong…it was pretty bang on the money. _

_Even when surprised Regina was able to keep her cool, the only sign of her shock came from her eyes when they first fell on Emma but immediately changed to some form of relief, she did look stressed. _

_Regina was usually so regimentally prepared that to be so late and out of control was extremely foreign and frustrating for her, Emma's timing couldn't have been better and she would allow the woman to help. "Please Miss Swan." _

_If the blonde was surprised at Regina's apparent desperation for her help, she didn't show it. "Rough day?" she asked as she walked over to the sink in order to wash her hand, the annoyance practically rolled out of the brunette through her heavy sigh. _

"_You have no idea," the steam was giving her skin a light sheen that did not go unnoticed by Emma who was no diligently awaiting her instructions, "oh, could you just keep an eye on the sauce for me please?" she pointed to the béchamel heaven she was creating just beside the pan in which she was cooking off the beef mince for the filling, it smelt amazing. _

_Emma sidled up beside her, the stove was big but she was still able to enjoy every moment in which their arms would lightly brush against one another, she could no longer deny the spark of attraction that shot through her body at the contact. "Wanna tell me about it?" _

_The hand stirring the meat faltered slightly as she considered the question, why would she want to know? Did she actually care? Emma's eyes never left the pan she was stirring, instead she just let the shift of emotions pouring from Regina indicate where the conversation was going to go. Finally the brunette let out another deep sigh and began, "it's just…this town!" Emma could feel a rant coming on so she shifted her weight and ensured she was positioned comfortably, the fact that it meant her arm was consistently touching the mayor's meant nothing…of course. _

"_It's all well and good when they need something from me, permission to expand land, a mediator for one of their many idiotic qualms with another townsperson but as soon as I step foot outside the town hall?" she growled, "it's daggers and snarls galore. It's been 2 years now, Snow even smiles at me in the street for fucks sake, why can't they at least learn to be civil rather than the fucking imbeciles I had suspected they were all along?!" _

_Emma's mouth was well and truly hanging open by now and Regina had noticed, her brow furrowed as the blonde turned to face her with a look of shocked amusement. _

"_What?" _

"_Did…did you just…swear?" she laughed though her mouth never closed, Regina's deep brown eyes rolled but her mouth curled up into a smirk as she steadied her gaze on the browning mince once more. _

"_Is it really so shocking?" she questioned with an eyebrow raised as she looked at the woman beside her from the corner of her eye. _

_Emma shook her head and laughed once more "no, it's fucking hot." _

_Both sets of eyes widened at the statement, Emma let out a small cough of embarrassment whilst Regina suddenly remembered she had to add the tomatoes, mushrooms and onions and that obviously required an incredible amount of focus. _

_As soon as Regina had assembled all parts of the meal in the casserole dish and placed it within the oven, she turned to the woman leaning against the countertop watching her happily. "Thanks for inviting me tonight Regina," the wine glass she was running her finger over absentmindedly was almost empty so the brunette filled it up once more, "are you trying to get me drunk Madame Mayor?" _

_Regina merely laughed as she replied huskily, "I don't think I would need alcohol to seduce you Sherriff," her voice had lowered in tone and it was driving Emma crazy, "I have it on good authority that a dirty mouth does that well enough for me…" _

_Her finger danced over the glass also and came close to touching Emma's as she watched the blonde's blush crawling across her face, neither one breaking eye contact as the space between them started to diminish. Emma was feeling hot and cold all over as Regina's face came closer to her own, full red lips tilted upwards in a small smile as brown eyes fell to the blonde's lips. _

_The feeling of the brunette's hot breath on her waiting mouth was incredible, it was intoxicating. A flush of anticipation ran through her as she tilted her head to the right in readiment, her eyes closing slowly. _

_She could have cried when the timer for the oven rang throughout the kitchen and Regina pulled away, her mouth opened instantly when she caught the smirk playing on the mayor's lips and the amusement within her eyes. "You planned that didn't you?" she laughed as she watched Regina feign surprise. _

"_What? Me? Never!" _

"_Oh you are such a tease!" Regina's only response was to shrug playfully as she bent over to pull the finished dish from the oven, relishing in the feeling of Emma's eyes on her the whole time, Regina Mills was most certainly a tease._

* * *

She smiled at the memory of that evening and couldn't help but notice how her hand had instantly found her phone, had instantly found Regina's name and had apparently proceeded to call on her behalf, oh well, too late now.

"Hello?" the voice that answered was gruff, pained even, Emma couldn't help the sympathetic frown that instantly took over her face.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, her tone was soft as she allowed herself to lay down upon the couch, her preferred position when talking to the brunette on the phone which, when she thought about it, she did do much more than usual. If something was going on with Henry, they would instantly be calling one another comparing notes. If Emma had a bad day at work, the first person she would call would be Regina and vice versa. It was comforting to hear the other's voice but when Regina sounded so ill it seemed to be anything but.

There was a small sniff from the other end of the line as Regina considered lying to the blonde but she knew the aggravation that would come from that, "I feel like I have been hit by a truck head on for it then to reverse back over me, drive forward once more and dump whatever was inside it on me…"

"So, not too good then?" that earned her a little chuckle followed by a long, fitful rasp filled cough and a moan of discomfort. "Want me to come over?" she was hoping for a yes but was unsurprised by the answer she received.

"I am quite capable of looking after myself, Emma" the blonde couldn't deny the enjoyment she always got from hearing her name falling from Regina's lips, even if it was followed by a deep cough.

"Sure doesn't sound that way Madame Mayor," her smugness clearly evident over the phone.

"You are an idiot, you know that?"

"Only for you" where that came from, Emma would never know but she couldn't deny the fluttering of her heart at the notion behind it. She was truly only like this with Regina, she had never been this way with Neal and her flirtations with Graham had always been completely innocent, with Regina she couldn't control her actions or her big mouth but she could never seem to care.

"Yes, well…as romantic as that is, I do not need your help Saviour," the malice behind the name had long since disappeared, in fact it was more of an endearment now if anything. "I'm just going to," she let out a small groan and Emma deduced that she was moving around now, her breathing when she spoke seemed a little shallow and a cough began but she tried to speak through it, "make myself…something to" cough, "eat and" a longer cough, "take a nice…"

Emma sat up instantly as she heard the thud through the phone, "Regina?" nothing, she spoke a little louder into the receiver, "Regina?" again there was nothing. "If you don't answer me now I am coming down there," silence, "I'm counting to 3 and then I'm coming over…1…2…okay that's it!"

She instantly jumped from her place on the sofa and pulled her boots on, cursing the laces and she furiously worked to thread them through their corresponding holes, her anxiety building by the second. With a growl she pulled them back off and grabbed her leather jacket before leaving the house.

The gravel stung her sock clad feet but she paid them no mind as she jumped into her bug, rounding the corner she found her parents walking with Henry, confusion evident on their faces as they saw her winding the window down.

"Can't talk, be back soon, love you all."

"Well" Snow began as she looked at her two boys, "that was…strange"

* * *

"Regina, open up!" she shouted in between pounding on the white door, it was so reminiscent of times passed yet the biggest change of all was that Emma was desperate to see a pair of brown eyes appearing when the door was opened…nothing.

"I…I'm coming in!" she gave the brunette a few more seconds to make her presence within the house known before trying the door, it was locked…one thing for it.

It wasn't as hard as she first thought but a sharp pain shot through her leg on the last kick, the door swung open and rebounded off the wall, much like it had when Henry had opened the door and Emma found herself wanting to hear the sound of the brunette's footsteps hurrying to scold her…they didn't come.

"Regina?" the sound echoed throughout the silent house but no reply came, her heart was pounding as she moved further into the house and began searching. Regina's kitchen was first, she was going to make some food for herself, if the empty kitchen was anything to go by she clearly hadn't made it this far. "Regina?"

She then moved across the hallway to the living area, the couch cushions were still indented meaning that she had obviously been lying there not so long ago, scrunched up tissues covered the surface of the coffee table along with a glass of half-drunk water. Giving the room one last sweep she moved to leave before something caught her eye…her heart stopped as she realized that in the space between the coffee table and the sofa, there lay the woman she was looking for. From her position on the other side, she could only see a dainty hand clutching the phone as it was sprawled beneath the table.

"Shit, Regina?!"

Racing around to where the brunette lay, she pulled the woman up by her shoulders in order to see her face clearly, she was definitely a lot paler than usual and her eyes were closed.

"Fuck, Regina wake up!" instantly her eyes fell upon the glass of water…well, it was one sure way of waking her up. As her fingers closed around the cool material she started when Regina's voice sounded suddenly.

"Don't even think about it," she had one eye opened but didn't move as her brow furrowed, consciousness slowly returning to her.

Emma laughed in relief as she pulled the woman up into a tight hug, "Jesus Christ Regina!" she breathed out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, "what the fuck happened?!"

She was still disorientated from whatever happened but was level headed enough to realize she was in the blonde's arms with her face pressed against the crook in Emma's neck.

"I think I fainted…"

Using her current condition as an excuse, she inhaled the younger woman's scent before breaking into another coughing fit causing her to feel dangerously light headed.

"I am," cough, "so sorry!" but Emma didn't pull back from her, she simply trailed a hand through sweat dampened hair and waited for it to subside. That was when she felt the sheer heat burning into her skin.

"My God Regina, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine"

"She says with such strength," Emma replied sarcastically but with no less tenderness than before, "why didn't you call me?"

"I…I didn't want to bother you…" she replied quietly, the sound somewhat muffled by Emma's shoulder.

She huffed dramatically, "and you call me the idiot?" before Regina had the chance to respond, the blonde stood and scooped the woman into her arms.

"What are you doing?" she demanded weakly, though her head never lifted from its position.

Emma only tightened her grip and moved out of the room, "I'm putting you to bed Regina, then I'm going to nurse you back to health"

"Are you going to wear an outfit?" Regina quipped from her place in Emma's arms; she could feel the attempted smirk on her skin.

If the brunette wasn't so ill and weak, Emma would have stopped right there and taken her on the stairs but, she decided, this was the fever talking and it wouldn't be right to take advantage of her in this state, she could carry the banter on though. "Hmm…only if you promise to be a good patient and do as I say"

She felt the sluggish nod followed by the evening out of breath, she had fallen asleep in the comfort of Emma's arms, something she hadn't been able to do since whatever this was had fallen upon her. Regina was exhausted.

The feeling of having the former Evil Queen, the formidable Mayor and the fiercely protective Regina Mills in her arms was a welcome feeling. As she neared the bed, she was almost reluctant to place the woman down and cease contact but the shivering had begun. If her fever hadn't broken in an hour's time, Emma knew something would have to be done and that something wasn't going to be at all pleasant for Regina.

She pulled the covers over the older woman in order to stop the shaking of her body but left them lose in order for the woman to kick them off if needs be. As she moved to turn away she felt a clammy hand on her forearm and looked down to find brown eyes looking at her pleadingly. "Please stay…" she sounded more vulnerable than Emma had ever seen her.

"Of course I will," she smiled gently as she moved to sit in the cushioned seat beside the bed; she turned just in time to see the satisfied smile on the brunette's face. It wasn't long until she was sleeping deeply once again.

* * *

She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep or how long for until she was woken up by the distinct sound of whimpering coming from the figure tossing and turning in bed. Instantly she was on her feet and moving over to Regina, her hand coming to rest on her head. She was relieved to find that her fever had broken on its own, no torturously cold baths for the brunette. The whimpers had quietened upon contact; she must have just been having a bad dream.

Content that the brunette was sleeping peacefully, she moved to sit in the chair once more until, upon removing her hand, the whimpering started once again, in fact it seemed to have grown in volume. Her brow furrowed in thought as she placed a hand this time upon a flushed cheek, the sound stopped again. It was her, she needed Emma.

Her heart soared at the notion yet she wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want Regina to wake in the night to find her in her bed and become scared at the closeness of the blonde. When tears began trailing down the brunette's face however, Emma knew her only choice.

She silently moved around the bed, going faster as Regina's whimpers grew once more noting her absence, pulling back the covers she climbed in and held her gasp when the woman instantly turned in her sleep with an arm draping over Emma's waist. She allowed herself to get comfy before gently pulling the brunette further into her body, a slender arm instantly tightening around her. With her hand, she lifted Regina's head and moved it to rest on her chest beneath her chin as she curled one protective arm to use it as a pillow should the woman roll away in her sleep and used the hand to thread through dark hair. The other arm moved to rest on Regina's hip as she allowed sleep to claim her but not before she placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Emma awoke slowly as the sunlight warmed her back and she felt a strange sensation on her chest, with a gentle smile she realized what it was. Regina was trailing circles on her skin as she waited for her to wake up. She was ecstatic that the woman hadn't recoiled in horror upon waking and had in fact remained tightly in her embrace; it had appeared that neither had moved an inch in their sleep.

"How are you feeling?" she said with a light chuckle as she felt Regina jump at the sound of her voice.

"Little warning next time?" she laughed at her own reaction, then inhaled deeply whilst hugging the blonde closer, "much better thanks to you"

Emma shrugged lightly as she rubbed up and down soft arms, "I didn't really do anything…"

"You're here" was the simple response that caused her heart to skip a beat.

She was glad to hear the ease at which Regina's words were coming out and the rasp to her breathing that she had noticed during the night was almost completely gone. "I'm going to have to go soon," she said reluctantly and could feel the brunette deflating in her arms, "my parents will be wondering where I am…" the irony of the statement would have been laughable to anyone but the residents of Storybrooke who knew the tentative bond the Charming family were forming slowly.

"Will…" Regina began feeling foolish at the notion but one glance up at Emma made her mind up for her, "will you come back?"

The woman was so vulnerable and tiny within her arms that Emma couldn't help burying her face in dark locks and inhaling deeply, she wished she could bottle the scent…actually, she wished she could wake up this way every morning able to get her hit of Regina first hand. They hadn't so much as kissed but she had felt herself falling for such a long time. "Of course I will Gi" the name had slipped out before she had chance to stop herself. Her eyes went wide as she waited for the reaction.

"What did you call me?" Regina's tone was undecipherable and her face unreadable as she raised herself onto her elbows in order to look at the blonde, "did you call me…Gi?"

Emma blushed deeply as she looked anywhere but at the brunette now studying her face, "I…uh, it…it just slipped out…" Oh god, was this the moment her very own fairy tale was going to end? Was she about to be kicked out of the brunette's be-

Suddenly a pair of lips were pressed tenderly against hers, her eyes fluttered shut at the contact immediately and a hand rose automatically to cup Regina's jaw as they shared a lingering kiss. Her eyes were still closed when the mayor slowly and reluctantly pulled away yet remained close enough for their lips to brush if they should speak.

Green eyes opened to lock on to brown as she attempted to slow her heart rate down to an acceptable speed; she revelled in their closeness when she was finally able to speak, "what was that for?"

Regina's forehead came to rest against hers as she inhaled deeply, "honestly?" she felt Emma's nod, "I…I don't actually know." They laughed slowly as Emma's hands moved up from Regina's arms, across her shoulders and up to cup her jaw, her fingers curling into raven hair whilst her thumb stroked across soft cheeks.

Regina allowed her eyes to close once more as their lips met in another kiss, this one void of the initial urgency and filled only with the unspoken feelings they had kept hidden for so long. Her own hands coming up to tangle in golden curls as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, they had both been waiting for this for so long and couldn't deny the pleasurable jolts running throughout their bodies.

As they pulled back reluctantly from each other, Emma couldn't help the grin that spread across her features.

"What?" Regina couldn't help but smile in response as her fingers traced the blonde's features, she was committing her to memory through feel and sight.

Her grin widened as she grabbed Regina's face once more and crashed their lips together after making one final statement.

"Remind me to call you Gi more often"


End file.
